A la vie, à la mort
by chupeechan
Summary: La vie de Myrtle Warren n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Sa mort non plus...


**Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre de Verum... Allez-y, châtiez-moi ^^ Pour me dédouaner, Nevilli est un auteur prolifique mais un lecteur lent... Si vous voulez passer un excellent moment, je vous conseille sa fic fleuve: Le Cycle d'Ohenfeld, qui suit les aventures de nouveaux sorciers en 2048. Oui, les OCs sont les héros principaux de son histoire mais vous retrouverez beaucoup de personnages du canon.**

 **Revenons-en à nos hippogriffes! Donc non, toujours pas Verum... Mais ma participation au concours Short Edition de cette année. Participation qui n'est pas allée plus loin que les qualifications... J'avoue que mon choix de personnage était particulier. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'a pas convaincu, allez savoir! Mais j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Merci JKR de nous laisser jouer avec ton univers**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La vie de Myrtle Elizabeth Warren était loin – très loin – d'avoir été un conte de fée. Elle avait pourtant commencé comme tel : elle était l'unique fille du pharmacien d'Aylesbury, ce qui lui conférait un statut plutôt enviable. Malheureusement, il avait aussi fallu qu'elle ressemble à son père, ce qui entendait qu'on l'épouserait pour son patrimoine et non sa personne. Myrtle avait toujours su qu'à défaut d'un mariage heureux, elle pourrait toujours se vanter de l'être – mariée s'entend, ou heureuse, allez savoir. Après tout, elle n'aurait pas pu faire l'autruche même en essayant désespérément, et elle l'avait tenté !

 _\- Myrtle la mo-che!_

Les progénitures des autres notables ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle – bien que l'une d'elle fût fille de dentelière – et Myrtle avait fini par détester croiser son propre reflet. D'ailleurs, les miroirs et autres surfaces réfléchissantes devaient partager le même avis que tous les autres, puisqu'ils finissaient, sans exception, par se fissurer sur son passage et cela rendait folle sa mère. Depuis, Myrtle les évitait et admirait le bout de ses chaussures vernies dès qu'elle sortait. Mieux valait ignorer l'image qu'elle renvoyait, c'était plus sûr. Malheureusement, c'était plus difficile de faire comme si les autres enfants ne chantonnaient pas à quel point ils la trouvaient repoussante. Curieusement, ils souffrirent tous à un moment ou un autre d'aphonie, généralement au moment de dire des choses méchantes à son propos.

 _\- Vous êtes une sorcière, Mlle Warren. Je suis certain que vous vous plairez à Poudlard._

L'homme à la longue barbe auburn était celui qui lui avait expliqué pourquoi toutes ces bizarreries arrivaient quand elle était triste ou en colère. Myrtle avait osé espérer que sa magie était peut-être la seule responsable de la malédiction qui pesait sur les miroirs du coin, qu'elle n'était peut-être pas aussi laide qu'on avait bien voulu le lui faire croire. Sans compter que grâce à cette même magie, plus personne ne pouvait rien dire de mal à son sujet. Oui, il s'agissait d'une grande nouvelle et elle pourrait certainement se faire des amis, n'est-ce pas ?

 _\- Humm, voyons voir… Tu es maligne et pas qu'un peu… Tu pourrais t'en sortir chez les Serpentard mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient prêts à accueillir une née-moldue… Un endroit où tu pourrais t'épanouir, donc. Comment ? Un endroit où le physique ne compte pas ? Il y a bien Poufsouffle mais tu t'y ennuierais certainement. Tu es ingénieuse, tu t'en sortiras très bien chez… SERDAIGLE !_

Si Myrtle avait été enchantée d'apprendre l'existence de la magie et tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec, elle ne s'était certainement pas préparée à ce que les sorciers et les moldus pensent la même chose d'elle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit moquée et dénigrée partout ? Les Serdaigle n'étaient-ils pas censés préférer une tête bien pleine à une tête bien faite ? Ses parents lui avaient toujours répété qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi son prénom au hasard, que le myrte était le symbole d'Aphrodite et que les autres verraient à quel point elle était charmante en vérité. Myrtle avait longtemps rêvé ce jour elle avait prié Morgane de grandir vite et de passer du statut de vilain petit canard à celui de cygne. Bien entendu, il n'en fut rien. Quand les seins d'Olive Hornby poussèrent, tout ce que récolta Myrtle fut des boutons. La puberté n'avait en rien arrangé son visage et ses nouvelles lunettes non plus…

 _\- Alors Mimi la Moche, tu vas encore aller pleurnicher dans les toilettes ? Il parait que celles du premier étage sont confortables !_

Elle détestait Olive Hornby, plus encore que ses boutons et c'était dire ! Cette pimbêche avait décidé que se moquer d'elle était bien plus amusant que de jouer aux bavboules et n'hésitait pas à la rabaisser dès qu'elle le pouvait. Myrtle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire – si ce n'est avoir de meilleurs résultats qu'elle. Olive et elle appartenaient à la même Maison, elle ne pouvait peut-être pas lui échapper mais elle n'allait certainement pas l'écouter. Elle pleurerait dans les toilettes du deuxième étage ! N'empêche, l'autre tyran allait voir ! Elle allait faire une potion qui lui ferait perdre tous ses cheveux ou lui donner de l'acné. Elle allait le regretter, foi de Myrtle ! Et alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de combiner les deux, une chose insolite s'était produite.

 _\- Il s'agit des toilettes des filles, un garçon n'a rien à…_

Elle n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase. Le vert et le jaune s'étaient enchainés à une vitesse surprenante avant de la laisser dans le noir. Myrtle ne sut combien de temps se passa entre l'obscurité et le moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux mais elle avait vite compris ce qui s'était passé. Voir son propre cadavre faisait cet effet-là.

Non seulement, elle était morte et elle ignorait comment, mais en plus, elle était un fantôme. Quand elle disait que sa vie n'avait rien d'un conte de fée ! Pourtant, quand d'autres auraient cherché par tous les moyens à chercher à passer de l'autre côté, Merlin seul savait où, Myrtle avait choisi une toute autre approche. Elle avait décidé d'attendre et de leur faire regretter sa mort.

 _\- Le professeur Dippet m'a dit de venir te chercher. Tu boudes encore Mimi la Geignarde ?_

Elle avait vite oublié les heures passées à patienter. Elle avait douté un moment que quiconque ne s'intéresse à elle mais c'était sans compter les professeurs. Et quel meilleur cadeau que de voir le visage terrifié de celle qui la persécutait ? Myrtle n'avait pas mis longtemps à se décider. L'horreur, l'incompréhension et la culpabilité – surtout – étaient des émotions bien trop enivrantes pour qu'elle s'en lasse. Et les voir exprimées par la bêcheuse qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer ? Cela n'avait pas de prix. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais Olive Hornby allait regretter ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

A partir de là, ce fut à l'insupportable despote en jupon de goûter à sa propre potion. Là où Olive allait, Myrtle suivait. De jour comme de nuit, à Poudlard ou ailleurs, peu importait. A vrai dire, hanter sa Némésis était devenu une telle addiction que Myrtle n'avait même pas songé à aller à son propre enterrement. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont – malheureusement – une fin, Olive était allée se plaindre au Ministère.

 _\- Je comprends votre point de vue, Mlle Warren, mais il s'agit néanmoins de harcèlement. Vous êtes dès à présent assignée à Poudlard et je vous prie de croire qu'il existe des sorts capables de prendre soin des fantômes._

Comme si trois petites années à tourmenter Olive étaient suffisantes ! Elles avaient néanmoins permis à Myrtle de lui rendre les noises sur son gallion. Gâcher le mariage de son frère, et montrer à tous que la véritable fautive n'était autre la demoiselle d'honneur, restait néanmoins un joli cadeau d'adieu.

Toutefois, Myrtle n'avait pas prévu que les fantômes du château chercheraient, eux-aussi, à l'éviter. Qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue, morte ou vivante, rien ne changeait. Personne ne l'aimait. Alors, comme toute jeune fille – fantomatique – de quatorze ans qui se respecte, elle avait décidé de broyer du noir, de pleurer à la moindre inconvenance et avait même pris un plaisir certain à inonder tout ce qu'elle pouvait, particulièrement quand des filles beaucoup plus jolies qu'elle se trouvaient dans la même pièce – et elles étaient nombreuses. Malheureusement, plus personne ne vint là où elle passait le plus clair de son temps et les toilettes du deuxième étages finirent par être connues comme celles de Mimi Geignarde, Mimi Râleuse, Mimi Minable et elle en oubliait.

 _Si personne ne veut de moi, autant en finir…_

Et c'est ainsi que Myrtle débuta une nouvelle tradition, celle de ses tentatives de suicide. Pourquoi un fantôme, quelqu'un de déjà mort, essaierait-il de se tuer ? Parce que cela lui permettait de se sentir vivante, tout simplement. Et aussi – surtout – parce qu'il lui arrivait d'oublier qu'elle était déjà morte.

Elle en avait visité des tuyaux et boyaux en tout genre lors de ses esclandres mais sans eux, elle n'aurait jamais trouvé son nouveau passe-temps. Et quelle occupation ! Myrtle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voir un garçon de près. Et encore moins dans le plus simple appareil. Sa 367e tentative de noyade dans les toilettes avait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire découvrir les mystères du corps masculin. Et Myrtle, bien que novice dans le domaine, pouvait dire que Sirius Black était un fin spécimen.

Pourtant, même si espionner régulièrement la salle de bain des préfets était l'une des rares choses qui la distrayait efficacement, Myrtle ne pouvait chasser la solitude. Il lui pesait de penser que cet état de fait était, étonnement, la seule compagnie qu'elle ait eue depuis une cinquantaine d'années ou presque. Elle qui était pourtant si facile à trouver n'avait croisé qu'une douzaine de première année égarées en un demi-siècle, c'était à croire que les plus âgées signalaient que les toilettes des filles du second étages étaient hantées. C'était un comble d'être aussi seule dans un endroit recensant un millier d'individus ! N'y avait-il donc aucune âme charitable qui chercherait à la consoler ? Mais la réponse à sa question ne fut pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

 _\- Il s'agit des toilettes des filles et ils ne sont pas des filles._

 _\- Non, je voulais juste leur montrer à quel point c'est… euh… joli ici._

Myrtle ne savait pas trop quoi penser des agissements de ces trois Gryffondor. Elle avait une forte envie de les dénoncer, surtout la fille aux grandes dents qui se croyait plus intelligente que tout le monde. Oh, elle se souvenait d'elle ! C'était de sa faute si Peeves l'avait ridiculisée lors de l'anniversaire de Sir Nicholas. Elle et ses faux compliments. Et l'autre garçon, le roux, qui était aussi sensible qu'un véracrasse ! Ils n'avaient aucun droit d'être ici. Une petite crise pourrait certainement les chasser. Personne n'aimait être aspergé d'eau de toilettes quand elle ne venait pas d'un joli flacon.

Bien évidemment, fidèles à leur réputation, les Gryffondor étaient des êtres têtus. Ils osèrent même installer un chaudron et se réunir dans SES toilettes, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire salon de thé ! Myrtle les en aurait bien délogés s'il n'y avait pas eu cet adorable garçon à lunettes qui s'était excusé de l'incommoder. Un mois plus tard, elle qui avait tenté – un peu – de les faire fuir, avouait avoir eu tort. Si elle avait réussi, elle n'aurait pas eu droit au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle en cet instant.

 _\- Attends un peu que tout le monde apprenne que tu as une queue !_

Elle avait jubilé et adoré se moquer de la chichiteuse de service. Toujours est-il que leur présence avait aussi amené son lot de désagréments, comme cette fille qui avait osé lui envoyer un livre en pleine tête ! Et le gentil garçon qui avait osé lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien sentir. Oui, le carnet l'avait traversée mais le geste était le même. Point.

La dernière fois qu'elle vit les deux garçons fut quand ils vinrent avec le professeur au joli sourire, bien qu'il eût l'air d'avoir avalé une limace. Elle osa même appeler Harry par son prénom pour lui proposer de venir s'installer avec elle au cas où il ne reviendrait pas ; elle les avait d'ailleurs suivis discrètement afin de voir si son souhait d'avoir de la compagnie se réaliserait. Malheureusement, Harry Potter sortit victorieux, et il ne vint même plus la voir après ça. Plus personne ne vint la voir, en fait.

Myrtle décida donc de reprendre ses petites habitudes : se lamenter, sangloter, songer à la vie et la mort, pleurer de plus belle et enfin visiter la salle de bain des préfets. Ce programme chargé lui permettait de s'occuper. Finir sa journée en assistant secrètement aux ablutions de certains jolis garçons, comme Cédric Diggory, par exemple, valaient tous les gallions de Gringotts. Le 56e robinet, dont le clapet ne fonctionnait pas, était sa cachette favorite. Il offrait aussi une excellente vue sur le bassin. Le champion des Poufsouffle avait passé beaucoup de temps dans l'eau, à se parler en tenant un drôle d'œuf. Il avait passé un long moment avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait car à la fin, il n'y avait plus de mousse. Juste une eau légèrement trouble, mais pas assez pour ne pas… voir. En tant que fantôme, Myrtle se teinta d'argent au lieu de rougir.

Histoire d'avoir bonne conscience, elle avait bien essayé de se cacher les yeux derrière ses mains mais comme ces dernières étaient aussi transparentes que le reste de sa personne, l'action était vaine. Elle avait fini par glisser le long des canalisations jusqu'à sa propre salle d'eau quand l'autre mégère de sirène avait tenté de la dénoncer du bout de sa nageoire.

Diggory ne fut pas le seul qu'elle croisa et bien qu'Harry ne soit pas aussi joliment proportionné, cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de l'observer. Il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et lui aussi cherchait à comprendre les cris de l'œuf mais avait beaucoup plus de mal.

 _\- Si j'étais toi, j'essaierai de le mettre dans l'eau._

Elle aurait pu se taire et continuer à l'espionner mais Harry semblait avoir besoin d'aide. De plus, voir et revoir les mêmes choses s'avérait lassant et la chance était avec elle puisque la demie-morue dormait. Cependant, les années semblaient avoir rendu Harry aussi peu délicat que son ami roux. Il parlait sans réfléchir et avait même oublié qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer ! Malgré tout, il restait le seul à qui elle ait proposé de la rejoindre là où elle passait le plus clair de son temps, et il était charmant pour un garçon du même âge qu'elle. Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne daigne pas la remercier pour son aide dans le lac. Les vivants étaient tous les mêmes et Myrtle avait l'impression qu'elle n'aurait jamais la chance de trouver un véritable ami. C'était une de ses perpétuelles inquiétudes et une nuit où elle était occupée à pleurer combien le monde était injuste, elle avait eu la plus singulière des visites.

 _\- Tu sais, il m'a fallu du temps, peut-être moins que toi, mais j'ai trouvé des amis. A moins qu'ils ne m'aient trouvée, eux. Je suis sûre que tu en trouveras, toi aussi._

 _\- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Non, je me suis dit que ça te rassurerait de le savoir. Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai trouvé une de mes chaussures mais il me manque toujours la seconde. A bientôt, Myrtle._

L'étrange blonde en chaussettes était partie en chantonnant, laissant Myrtle complètement abasourdie. C'était la première fois, en plus de cinquante ans, que quelqu'un l'avait appelée par son prénom et ces six petites lettres lui avaient redonné un sentiment qu'elle avait perdu depuis une éternité. Elle le sentait qui prenait forme quelque part dans son ventre. Malgré elle, elle libéra un éclat de rire, dont le son n'avait rien à voir avec son caquètement habituel. Non, c'était quelque chose de joyeux, d'aérien... L'espoir était une curieuse chose.

Par la suite, Myrtle croisa régulièrement l'étonnante Serdaigle. Elle ne pouvait pas qualifier celle-ci d'amie mais elle était la seule qui arrivait à deviner sa présence et à lui faire un signe de la main. Il lui arrivait même de venir utiliser ses toilettes et elle ne manquait jamais de la saluer. Myrtle ne le dirait jamais à personne – de toute façon qui l'écouterait ? – mais cette fille, Luna, était la seule qu'elle n'eut pas envie d'asperger.

 _\- Cap ou pas cap d'aller appeler Mimi Geignarde par un de ses surnoms ?_

Chaque Halloween, c'était pareil. Elle qui ne voyait jamais personne – sauf ceux qui se perdaient – devait affronter tous les ans la même chose : « Allons faire pleurer Mimi la moche ! ». Ces dernières années, il y avait toujours eu des évènements qui faisaient qu'on la laissait tranquille mais depuis l'année précédente, la tradition était revenue en force. Elle aurait pu choisir de s'isoler dans un endroit où aucune moquerie ne viendrait la toucher – comme la salle du dessous avec le cadavre de serpent – mais cette année, elle avait envie de se rebeller, de les mettre tellement mal à l'aise que plus personne ne viendrait s'aventurer dans SES toilettes. Cette fois-ci, elle leur renverrait une image tellement pathétique qu'avec un peu de chance, ils en éprouveraient de la culpabilité. Pour une fois, c'était à elle de s'amuser et elle avait beaucoup ri.

 _\- Encore ?!_

C'était une mystérieuse occurrence que celle que Myrtle avait devant les yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis le retour des vacances d'hiver, elle retrouvait régulièrement certains sièges de WC relevés. Comme si… Comme si un garçon était venu. De son plein gré. Et ce qui énervait Myrtle par-dessus tout, c'était de ne pas pouvoir remettre ces sièges là où était leur juste place. Il s'agissait des toilettes des filles par Rowena ! Un peu de respect, s'il vous plaît. Peeves était-il venu ? Il n'y avait que lui qui était mort et capable d'interagir avec les objets. Il savait qu'elle était malgré tout attachée à ce lieu qui l'avait vue mourir. Il devait certainement faire ça pour la rendre folle, pour la faire pleurer, elle en était certaine. Elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser ! En même temps, si elle le faisait, il saurait que ça l'énervait et en profiterait pour faire pire. Elle avait préféré attendre et le prendre sur le fait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Peeves mais d'un garçon qui, en plus, pleurait…

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- Je ne pleure pas !_

 _\- Ça y ressemblait pourtant et tu peux me croire, je suis une experte sur ce sujet._

Il avait beau affirmer le contraire, il pleurait bel et bien, et à grosses larmes en plus. Celui qui était en face d'elle aurait été un joli garçon s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux bouffis. Elle avait décidé de lui parler car c'était tout ce qu'elle avait un jour souhaité, avoir quelqu'un qui vienne et cherche à la consoler. Elle n'allait certainement pas le réconforter – qu'aurait-elle donc bien pu dire à un garçon ? – mais elle s'assura qu'il sache qu'il pouvait lui parler si l'envie le prenait. Elle s'installa donc à côté de lui, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, et attendit en silence.

Ils étaient restés toute la journée, côte à côte, et Myrtle avait fini par le reconnaître. Ces cheveux blonds, peu pouvaient se targuer de les porter, et elle l'avait aussi un peu espionné lors de ses sorties éducatives dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il avait fini par lui parler quand le soleil s'était couché. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qui le rendait si triste, mais plutôt combien il avait envie de redevenir un enfant, de revivre ces moments où il était heureux, où il pensait tout savoir. Elle ne s'était même pas offusquée de l'entendre parler de sa vie à lui quand la sienne avait pris un tournant tragique cinquante ans plus tôt. Elle avait passé la soirée à parler avec Drago Malefoy, consciente qu'elle vivait – façon de parler – un instant rare qui menaçait de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Drago était revenu la voir régulièrement. Souvent, ils parlaient de tout et de rien ; des fois, comme ce soir, il lui laissait voir combien il était inquiet et apeuré.

 _\- J'ai une mission à remplir, Elizabeth. Si je ne le fais pas, ma famille mourra. Si je le fais, d'autres mourront._

Il lui raconta tout. Combien il détestait Harry Potter, comment il avait envoyé Dobby pour que son ennemi ne revienne plus à Poudlard, à quel point le besoin de se moquer de lui et de ses amis était devenu vital… Et Granger, cette peste – Myrtle n'avait pu qu'approuver – qui avait osé le frapper ! Et plus elle l'écoutait, plus elle avait l'impression que Drago ne savait pas qui il était. Il faisait bon nombre de choses contradictoires. Lui qui insultait la miss je-sais-tout était celui qui l'avait prévenue, elle et ses amis, de se cacher s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle finisse comme les moldus ensorcelés à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ; lui qui avait rejoint la Brigade Inquisitoriale l'année précédente avait longuement caché à tous qu'il savait où ils se réunissaient ; lui qui était si doué en magie, qui savait que l'échec ne serait pas toléré, avait élaboré des plans certains d'échouer. Myrtle ne pensait pas qu'il ait volontairement utilisé un Impardonnable sur la tenancière pour finir par utiliser une élève qui ne rencontrerait jamais le Directeur. C'était absurde et incohérent.

Drago Malefoy était une contradiction et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, cependant Myrtle n'allait certainement pas lui faire part de son opinion. Surtout que pour la première fois, elle avait un ami. Bien évidemment, et comme pour donner raison à Drago, Harry Potter était venu se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Elle avait bien essayé de les empêcher de se battre mais que pouvait faire un fantôme, un être dont la magie avait disparu en même temps que sa vie, contre deux ennemis qui désiraient plus que tout combattre ? Rien. Et Myrtle, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu croire, n'avait absolument pas envie que Drago la rejoigne. Non, elle voulait qu'il vive, et sans le professeur Rogue, Harry Potter serait devenu un meurtrier.

Elle détesta Harry Potter à partir de ce jour.

Fort heureusement, Drago se remit de ses blessures. Toutefois, il ne passa plus autant de temps avec elle. Il était devenu possédé et ne quittait plus la salle dont il lui avait parlé. L'attaque de Potter l'avait remis dans le droit chemin, celui qui était le sien depuis sa naissance, celui qu'il aurait pu quitter s'il n'avait pas été agressé alors qu'il était vulnérable. Myrtle ne lui en voulait pas, elle comprenait Drago, elle avait fait la même chose à Olive Hornby. La vengeance était aussi dangereuse et destructrice qu'une chimère affamée. Évidemment, ce qui devait arriver arriva. L'école fut attaquée, le directeur mourut et le monde sorcier entra de nouveau en guerre.

 _\- Crucio !_

Myrtle n'aurait jamais cru voir une telle chose un jour et elle en avait vu en plus de cinquante ans. Des moments tristes, des drôles, certains qu'elle jalousait, mais rien ne l'avait préparée à ce déferlement de violence, de haine, de folie.

Les seuls qui semblaient être heureux portaient la marque de leur Seigneur. Tous les autres courbaient l'échine, apeurés à l'idée de se retrouver du mauvais côté de la baguette d'un autre. Même Peeves se faisait plus discret. Tous les fantômes savaient que ces êtres abjects n'hésiteraient pas à leur faire subir un sort pire que la mort et Binns avait été menacé de découvrir ce qu'il se passerait s'il n'ajoutait pas quelques « faits » à propos des multiples vols de magie de la part des sangs-de-bourbe au cours de la longue histoire du monde sorcier.

Drago venait souvent – et clandestinement – la voir. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de se confier, à quel point l'année était difficile, lui dont la famille avait perdu toute crédibilité. Il lui avait même avoué au retour des vacances de Pâques qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour faire comme s'il ne reconnaissait les trois grands Ennemis Indésirables. Il s'était néanmoins moqué de leur pauvre déguisement mais avait admis, dans un souffle, qu'il espérait les voir gagner.

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Peu après, ce qui fut connu comme la Bataille de Poudlard éclata, avec le résultat que tout le monde connait. Myrtle n'aimait pas en parler. Elle avait de la chance, ses toilettes n'avait pas souffert, mais elle en gardait un goût amer, elle ne reverrait plus jamais son seul et unique ami.

 _\- Bonjour Myrtle. A moins que tu ne préfères Elizabeth ?_

Elle n'aurait pas cru revoir Luna Lovegood avant la prochaine rentrée. Si elle avait lieu. Et encore moins pensé que Luna viendrait expressément la voir, accompagnée de Harry Potter, pour LUI demander de l'aide. Avaient-ils donc oublié qu'elle était un fantôme et ne pouvait rien faire pour eux ? Bizarrement, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle les aide, eux, non, ils voulaient qu'elle témoigne pour son ami.

 _\- Drago n'est-il pas votre ennemi ? N'as-tu pas passé quelques temps dans un cachot, chez lui ?_

 _\- La vue n'était pas terrible, et ça grouillait de joncheruines, mais j'y ai passé un excellent séjour._

Myrtle savait que Luna Lovegood était une sorcière étrange mais de là à apprécier un séjour en cellule… Elle avait regardé Harry Potter, attendu qu'il lui dise pourquoi il aiderait Drago et apprit qu'une fois de plus, Luna était celle qui en savait plus que tout le monde. Elle avait vu et tenu secrète l'amitié qui les liait. Elle savait qu'elle était la seule qui pourrait aider Drago à se sortir d'un bien mauvais pas. Harry était simplement là car il avait une dette envers Mme Malefoy. Myrtle leur avait alors rappelé qu'elle était confinée à Poudlard, sans espoir d'en sortir mais Harry Potter lui assura que le Ministre de la Magie avait déjà donné son aval. Restait à savoir si elle voulait aider Drago. Myrtle les avait alors longuement regardés, cherchant à savoir s'ils étaient sincères, mais les yeux de Luna la rassurèrent et elle sourit.

 _\- On dit que l'amitié, c'est à la vie, à la mort, non_?

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Avez-vous apprécié votre voyage dans la vie de Mimi ?  
**

 **En attendant la prochaine fois,**

 **xoxo**


End file.
